legodinofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Rainbow Dasher
That explains a lot Oh I see why you're putting the price in uhhh... that symbol (I think it's called a pound), because you live in the UK and I live in the US... :D 5886 T-Rex Hunter Hey buddy, there's already a page for the T-Rex Hunter :) I'll copy and paste your slideshow to it Blacked Out *Stop SOPA and PIPA! They are trying to pass a law that prohibits the use of copyrighted material on the internet! To do this, click here! We need your help! I have blacked out the background to show our support! Great Job Buddy! Tell the other wikis to do the same and tell them about SOPA and PIPA! THEY MUST BE STOPPED! New Themes Hey did you see the new themes I added? : Dino Island (Sets need work) Dinosaurs (Sets need work) Jurassic Park III (All Promotional and Sets are finished) Feel free to look them over and fix anything :) LSCStealthNinja 17:04, January 19, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or comments, go to my Talk Page. Hi there, Im LSCStealthNinjas brother, can I be an admin? LSCNuke 14:05, January 20, 2012 (UTC)LSCNuke Ok, Thanks for telling me about that, I think I should start editing! :P LSCNuke I think he should be made a chat moderator first when he has 150 edits, then a rollback when he has 300 edits and an admin when he has 500 edits. Then a bureacrat when he has 750 edits. What do you think? LSCStealthNinja 14:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. Hey if you're on right now go to chat. By the way LSCNuke is my brother :P LSCStealthNinja 14:35, January 21, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. Banner123 Who's Banner123, and why did you promote him to everything besides banned from chat? LSCStealthNinja 18:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. No offense to your friend, but he just wrote on my brother's talk page: "You have recieved a warning strike". And even if they are your real life friends, you should see if they are ready. This guy could go around deleting pages. Look at Nuke, he's my brother and he's not an admin. Your friend just joined today and he's already an admin. LSCStealthNinja 18:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. That's the point! You made him a bureaucrat and you cannot undo that. He can remove me and your's admin status, and we can't do anything about it.... LSCStealthNinja 18:52, January 21, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. I mean.. seriously. He doesn't have an avatar, his Talk Page doesn't exist and his user page is nothing, and he's already an admin... LSCStealthNinja 18:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. Whew... Thanks that's a relief. Create a new account for him, and sorry if I sounded mad. First, let's see if he's ready ok? Let's use the same number of edits to be an Admin for Nuke. Thanks, buddy. :) LSCStealthNinja 19:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. If you thought this Wikia needs one more admin, why didn't you make me an admin? Because he doesn't have to make you an admin no matter how much you beg, and being mad about it is not going to help, Nuke. LSCStealthNinja 15:44, January 23, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. LOL Nice hamster You're back! I noticed you weren't on for a while :D I finished the Dinosaurs and the Dino Island Sets! There's 83 Pages now. LSCStealthNinja 18:10, January 25, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. Yeah I'm on. LSCStealthNinja 15:04, January 26, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. Go to chat. LSCStealthNinja 15:05, January 26, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. Oh sorry I had to go, and I forgot to tell you. LSCStealthNinja 15:53, January 26, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. My badges are broken because I have 770 points but it says im number 6 on this wiki..... I should be 3rd place. LSCNuke 16:53, January 26, 2012 (UTC)LSCNuke Thanks Dino, did you see the new people? I hope they spread the news about this wiki, and also, soon I will have enough edits for chat moderator. :) Quick question, how do I delete categories? I'm not an admin. Jay Let's get this wiki going! We need awards for people. Do you want me to make an award for you? ↓I made your award!!↓ You press edit, go to where your award is, switch to source mode, copy the whole award thing, then open notepad or wordpad and press paste. You then save the document because you need to give them out. Then whenever a person is worth of an award, you go to the document, copy it, and paste it in the user's page. Oh, and also, I have enough edits for chat moderator. We also need signatures.... Here's mine↓ I'll make one for you too. Well, Here's your signature! I hope you like it! To use it do the same as the Award, and post it on other people's talk pages whenever you leave a message. :D Yeah, LSCStealthNinja told me not to add any categories unless it is needed, like if he forgot 2000 or 2001. Wait, WHAT?!?! LSCStealthNinja 12:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. Why?! Can you answer my question? LSCStealthNinja 13:36, February 6, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. SO?! If we keep the Wiki open people will come to our wiki and they will edit it. Come on, Dino. LSCStealthNinja 17:39, February 6, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. Hey, I changed your username's color to purple :). If you want to change it to a different color go to MediaWiki:Wikia.css and edit the color where it says your name. Thanks! --LSC (Admin) 16:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi how can I be a part of this wiki? The Brick13 13:11, August 11, 2012 (UTC)The brickThe Brick13 13:11, August 11, 2012 (UTC)